ASAL USUL BEIJING FRIEDRICE
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Super Junior suka makan nasi goreng, terutama buatan Hangeng. Tapi tahukah kalian kalau nasi goreng itu merupakan nasi goreng 'kecelakaan? RnR Please


Disclaimer : Super Junior belong's to ELF :3 but this story is mine

Special for Park Chan Soo my friends :D

Cast : Super Junior Hangeng and Super Junior oppadeul!

Genre : Humor!

Warning : Gaje, OOC (maybe), sudah pernah di post di note FB saya (Azk Ririn Kiseki-vipelfKyunnie)

Author : Ririn Cross / ~rin_kyu~

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>~XXX~<p>

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Donghae penasaran. Ia melihat Hangeng sedang sibuk dengan beberapa bahan masakan dan wajan yang penuh minyak. Sepertinya chef Hangeng mulai beraksi.

"Masak untuk Heenim," jawab Hangeng.

"Wah, aku juga mau donk hyung. Ya, boleh kan?" rengek Donghae manja.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar ya," jawab Hangeng sabar.

"Hore… gomawo hyung!" teriak Donghae kemudian segera memeluk hyung Chinanya itu. Hangeng hanya tersenyum kalem seperti biasa. Donghae kemudian segera berlari keluar setelah keinginannya tersampaikan.

Hangeng kemudian kembali sibuk dengan bahan-bahan yang ada di depannya. Hanya ada bawang, telur, dan nasi. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan ia masak tentunya. Tepat sekali! Ia mau memasak nasi goreng! Nasi goreng buatan Hangeng ini lebih terkenal dengan nama Beijing Fried Rice. Karena makanan ini jugalah maka ia mendapat julukan Mr. Beijing Fried Rice dari member Super Junior. Padahal nasi goreng ini hanya nasi goreng telur biasa.

_FLASBACK_

Hangeng bangun lebih awal dari yang lain. Sebenarnya ini giliran Ryeowook yang seharusnya memasak, tetapi karena tadi malam kelihatannya insomnianya kambuh maka sang eternal magnae itu bangun kesiangan. Hangeng tak keberatan untuk memasak menggantikannya. Sebelum bergabung dalam Super Junior pun dia sudah terbiasa bangun pagi dan menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapannya sendiri. Kini ia harus melakukannya dengan memasak lebih banyak karena tahu sendirilah, Super Junior mempunyai banyak anggota.

Hangeng berjalan pelan membuka lemari pendingin. Ia berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk dimasak pagi ini. Sarapan sangat penting bagi Super Junior. Biasanya selain dirinya, yang akan memasak adalah Ryeowook atau Sungmin.

Saat lemari pendingin dibuka, mata Hangeng segera menjelajah mencari buruannya. Ia tampak berpikir, tetapi tanpa berkomentar apapun ia langsung mengambil bawang dan telur yang ada di sana, karena memang hanya itu bahan makanan yang tersedia. Kelihatannya mereka harus berbelanja lagi kalau mau masak untuk makan malam nanti. Super Junior biasa makan siang di luar karena jadwal mereka.

"Apa yang bisa kumasak dengan ini?" Hangeng bergumam sendiri dengan bahasa ibunya.

Matanya tertumbuk pada rice cooker yang ada di dapur itu. Ia membukanya. Ternyata nasinya masih banyak. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ia sempat ragu dengan idenya, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal itu.

Ia menyiapkan bumbu. Memanaskan minyak. Dan memasukkan semuanya yang ada di sana untuk menjadi sebuah hidangan yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Beres!" Ia menatap ketiga belas piring yang sudah terisi dengan hidangan buatannya itu. Kemudian menatanya dengan rapi di meja.

Satu per satu member Super Junior bangun dari peraduannya.

"Hyung! Kau yang memasak ini?" Ryeowook memandang hidangan yang telah siap tersaji di meja makan. Hangeng hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah..mianhae hyung. Seharusnya ini giliranku kan?" ujar Ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana Wookie, kau pasti lelah. Kau semalam tidak bisa tidur kan?" ujar Hangeng tepat sasaran walau dengan bahasa Korea yang agak belepotan.

"Eh? Kok hyung bisa tahu?"tanya Ryeowook. Hangeng lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan dongsaengnya itu.

"Wow… Ini apa namanya?" Tanya Heechul antusias. Ia langsung duduk dan tanpa permisi segera menyuap hidangan itu. "Enak sekali~" Ia sangat menikmati hidangan itu. Hangeng lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan kelakuan namja itu.

"Hankyung hyung yang memasaknya, hyung," jawab Ryeowook.

"Wow..Ge? Kau yang memasak ini? Enak sekali!" Heechul benar-benar memuji habis-habisan nasi goreng itu. Hangeng mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini Heechul hyung sudah berkicau," sambar Kyuhyun sang member baru yang bakalan menyandang gelar evil magnae nantinya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang sedang berkicau heh?" tuntut Heechul.

"Ya hyunglah, tadi kan sudah jelas aku sebutkan," balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Heechul langsung melotot.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja makanmu Heechul hyung," ujar Hangeng melerai pertengkaran yang mungkin dapat memicu perang dunia ketiga itu. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum evil. Heechul mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Sekarang kenapa kau Ge! Ingat! Panggil Heechul saja, jangan pakai hyung! Oke?" Heechul akhirnya mengalah.

"Ne," jawab Hangeng mengerti.

"Kalian sudah bangun ternyata? Mana yang lain?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memandang Hangeng, Ryeowook, Heechul dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Mereka masih tidur sepertinya hyung," jawab Hangeng diiringi anggukan Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya aku membangunkan mereka dulu." Leeteuk melangkah menuju kamar Eunhyuk.

"Aku ikut hyung!" Ryeowook menyusul. Ia masih merasa tidak enak karena tadi tidak menjalankan tugasnya. Anak ini memang perasa sekali.

"Wah~ ini masakan apa?" Tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di meja dan menyendok makanan itu. Heechul, Hangeng, bahkan Kyuhyun pun terkejut akan kedatangannya, datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Memangnya Yesung jelangkung?==

"Ya! Jong Woon! Kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba! Dan sejak kapan kau duduk disitu?" selidik Heechul.

"Sejak hyung berdebat dengan Kyu," jawab Yesung enteng. Ia kemudian langsung menyendok makanan buatan Hangeng itu, mengunyahnya sebentar dan belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Hangeng memandang dongsaengnya itu dengan penasaran, apa tanggapan seorang Kim Jong Woon mengenai masakan baru buatannya yang notabene di Korea ini jarang sekali ada.

"Hm…" Yesung sepertinya sedang merasakannya. Tetapi dahinya agak berkerut. Apa tidak enak? Kalau begitu apa yang dikatakan Heechul bisa jadi tidak benar, mungkin saja untuk menyenangkan Hangeng maka namja cantik itu mengatakan enak. Hangeng mulai berpikir macam-macam. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia membuat masakan itu untuk member Super Junior, dan nasi goreng bukan merupakan menu makanan sehari-hari orang Korea.

"ENAK!" teriak Yesung sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Reaksinya yang tiba-tiba langsung membuat Heechul ingin melempar sendok ke kepala besarnya itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun pastinya akan langsung membuatnya babak belur seandainya ia musuh utama karakternya saat bermain di Starcraft.

Sedangkan Hangeng malah terlihat sangat senang. Ternyata masakannya tidak buruk juga.

Yesung kemudian melanjutkan kesibukannya dengan menu baru yang menurutnya luar biasa itu.

TING TONG

Bel dorm berbunyi. Hangeng segera berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat ia membukanya dua orang namja tampan langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman maut yang selama ini dapat meluluhkan hati banyak yeoja.

"Anneyong hyung!" ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Anneyong.. Siwon-ah, Kibum-ah. Ayo masuk," sambut Hangeng ramah. Siwon dan Kibum mengikutinya masuk.

"Yo! Siwonnie, Kibummie, mari-mari. Makan sama hyung, ada masakan baru buatan Hankyung lho!" ujar Heechul bersemangat. Hangeng tersenyum melihat kelakuan couplenya itu.

"Jincha hyung? Wah, ini kelihatannya enak," ujar Siwon. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Kyuhyun yang sedang makan sambil main PSP. *Ini tidak baik untuk di contoh*

Kibum mengambil tempat duduk di samping Siwon. Hangeng masih berdiri di tempatnya menanti yang lain.

"Hoahm… Kalian sudah pada makan ya?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia masih tampak sangat berantakan.

"Hyukkie, cuci muka dulu sana!" perintah Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung." Eunhyuk terpaksa menurut kalau hyung tertuanya itu sudah bicara.

"Hore makan!" Shindong yang sudah dibangunkan Ryeowook langsung duduk menjejeri Heechul.

"Dongie! Kau juga cuci muka sana!" bentak Heechul yang melihat wajah kantuk dari Shindong. Shindong yang tak bisa membantah kata-kata Heechul menurut juga.

Sungmin, Kangin, dan Donghae pun bangun dan mengambil masing-masing tempat di meja makan.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul di ruang makan, maka acara sarapan di mulai dengan doa yang dipimpin Siwon, lalu diamini Shindong. Walau sebenarnya telah di dahului oleh Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung.

"Hankyung hyung, hyung memang jago masak ya, tak kalah sama masakannya Wookie!" puji Donghae.

"Gomawo Hae," jawab Hangeng singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyum polosnya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Makanan ini enak. Gurih-gurih gimana gitu," timpal Kangin.

Hangeng yang sejak tadi mendengar pujian hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

"Ya! Siapa dulu yang masak! Dia kan coupleku!" bangga Heechul.

"Coupleku juga pintar masak kok hyung!" Yesung tak mau kalah.

"Kalian berdua itu, sudah tua masih saja seperti anak kecil," decak Kyuhyun.

"Orang yang tidak bisa masak dilarang berkomentar!" teriak Heechul dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Memangnya kalian bisa masak?" sungut Kyuhyun. Heechul dan Yesung saling tatap dan mengangkat bahu, sama saja. Member yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Heechul, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat makan masakan ini, sebelum dingin," ujar Sungmin mencairkan suasana.

Kemudian mereka segera memakan masakan menu baru buatan Hangeng itu. Mereka setuju dengan pendapat kalau masakan itu memang enak.

"Hankyung! Masakan ini namanya apa?" Tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba saat semuanya sedang menikmati hidangan itu. Hangeng yang juga sedang menikmati masakannya itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya memandang sang leader yang tersenyum dengan dimple ke arahnya.

"Nde hyumng, hinhi nhammanyha aphva? (re : Ne hyung, ini namanya apa?)" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan mulut masih penuh makanan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidangan yang dimasak Hangeng itu.

PLETAK

Sebuah sendok mendarat tepat di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Uwaa.. siapa yang melempariku sendok!" teriak Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Hyukjae! Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan! Itu menjijikkan tahu!" bentak Heenim dongkol.

"Ara hyung.." balas Eunhyuk. Ia tahu ia salah, makanya ia tak melawan.

"Jadi, ini namanya apa hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya mengingatkan pada topik utama yang sempat teralih gara-gara insiden pelemparan sendok pada kepala Lee Hyuk Jae oleh Kim Hee Chul.

"Ah..itu…" Hangeng tampak berpikir. Bahasa koreanya nasi goreng telur itu apa? Ya, Hangeng memang memasak nasi goreng telur.

"Hyung?" Sungmin mencoba menyadarkan Hangeng dari pikirannya. Member lainnya pun kini sedang menatapnya antusias, mereka sepertinya juga penasaran dengan nama menu baru itu.

Bahasa inggris, pakai bahasa inggris saja Hangeng. Hangeng berujar pada dirinya sendiri.

"BEIJING FRIED RICE!" jawab Hangeng mantap pada akhirnya. Lho? Hangeng merasa ada yang aneh dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Jadi ini khas Beijing hyung?" tanya Ryeowook antusias. "Kapan-kapan ajari aku ya!" ujarnya semangat. Tuh kan benar!

"Enak juga.. ternyata masakan Cina tak selamanya buruk," jawab Kyuhyun yang memang suka pilih-pilih makanan.

"Kau wajib membuatkan Beijing Fried Rice ini tiap hari untukku Ge!" ujar Heechul seenaknya.

"Heh?" Hangeng langsung melongo melihat reaksi para member yang dengan begitu saja menyetujui nama nasi goreng buatannya itu sebagai Beijing Fried Rice. "Aniyo… Itu telur," jawab Hangeng karena merasa belum mencantumkan telur di dalam nama nasi goreng itu. Harusnya kan itu bernama EGG FRIED RICE, bukan BEIJING FRIED RICE.

"Iya ini ada telurnya. Aku suka telur," balas Kangin sambil nyengir seperti anak kecil.

"Aku juga suka! Telur bisa mempercepat pertumbuhan kan hyung?" tanya Donghae ikut kesenangan.

"Telur memang bergizi tinggi, dan benar kata Heechul hyung. Ini bisa jadi menu wajib kita," putus Shindong seenaknya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus segera berguru kepadamu hyung," ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis pada Hangeng yang tampak bingung.

"Beijing Fried Rice! Sepertinya kau harus mendapat julukan baru Hankyung. Mr. Beijing Fried Rice!" seru Leeteuk.

"Aku setuju dengan yang dikatakan Teuk hyung!" Kangin mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku juga!" Ryeowook ikut-ikutan berisik.

"Wookie?" Yesung menatap pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook nyengir. "Yah, tapi ini memang benar-benar buatan Mr. Beijing Fried Rice," akhirnya Yesung setuju juga.

"Hyung, kau hebat! Congrats to Mr. Beijing Fried Rice!" ujar Kibum yang sejak tadi diam.

"Sebagai gamer sejati. Aku mengakui julukan itu memang pantas untukmu hyung! Mr. Beijing Fried Rice," balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Iya benar! Mr. Beijing Fried Rice! ELF harus tahu soal ini!" ujar Shindong.

"Biar nanti kami yang beritahukan pada ELF hyung!" ujar Eunhyuk kemudian saling berpandangan dengan Donghae. "Iya, ini kabar baik untuk kita semua," balas Donghae.

"Sip hyung! Aku setuju juga dengan kalian!" Siwon mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hyung, kau memang master dari Cina. Kapan-kapan ajari aku juga ya," balas Sungmin sambil menunjukkan aegyonya.

"Ya! Keputusan sudah bulat! Beijing Fried Rice adalah menu wajib kita! Dan Mr. Beijing Fried Rice adalah Hangeng! Mereka adalah milikku!" teriak Heechul semangat. Semua sendok langsung terlempar padanya kecuali Hangeng yang masih diam di tempat dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" tanyanya tentu saja dengan bahasa Cina.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hangeng selesai memasak nasi goreng 'kecelakaan' itu. Ia membuat dua porsi, satu untuk Heechul dan satunya lagi untuk Donghae. Ia membawanya dengan senang hati dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Heechul! Donghae-ya! Makanannya sudah siap!" teriak Hangeng di dorm lantai dua belas.

Ia meninggalkan nasi goreng itu disana dan kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan semuanya.

~XXX~

EPILOG

"Beijing Fried Riceku sudah jadi!" teriak Donghae yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mana punyaku!" Heechul juga keluar dari kamarnya.

Tetapi mata keduanya langsung melotot saat melihat Heebum yang sudah dengan santainya duduk di atas meja mencicipi kedua nasi goreng itu.

"Miaww…."

"HEEEEBUUUUM!" teriak Heechul dan Donghae bersamaan.

~FIN~

FF super gaje.. XD

RnR please…

oke.. coment are love please give me respect ^^

segala masukan diterima, untuk perkembangan cerita di FF berikutnya! ^^

gomawo~ *bow*


End file.
